Drowned Wednesday
' Drowned Wednesday' (also known as ", "Duchess Wednesday", "Lady Wednesday", or "Whale Wednesday") is one of the main characters of The Keys to the Kingdom series. She is the Duchess of the Border Sea and the third trustee Arthur meets, who suffers from the deadly sin of Gluttony. This sin caused her to eat both her Dusk and Noon, leaving her Dawn to do all the work. She was given control of the Border Sea. Wednesday is the only Morrow Day who does not take a human form, but a large whale, which is 126 miles long due to her constant hunger. Her Key takes on the shape of a small fork (which she uses when she inhabits human form) which can expand into a large trident. Wednesday's command center is Wednesday's Lookout (Port Wednesday). She controlled the Border Sea as decreed by the Will, but refused to forsake dominion of it when the Will demanded. She ruled for a few hundred years, eating tons of food a day, and it made her becomes bigger and bigger. When she realised that her gluttonous affliction was based on having broken the Will, Wednesday tried to fix this by freeing her part of the Will. She spoke to Superior Saturday about going against the other Morrow Days, but was betrayed by Saturday when they, save Monday (incapacitated due to his sloth), called her to a meeting and attacked her and revoked most of her powers over the Third Key.They took the memory of where she kept her part of the Will and gave it to a pirate named Feverfew to steal and hide it. She was cast into the Border Sea; hence her title of "Drowned" Wednesday. She became a Leviathan, because she could not use the Key to keep her shape, and she was only able to use the Key to keep herself from growing any larger. She also used it to direct fish into her path for her to eat, as seen when the heroes venture into her stomach in a submersible. With great effort on her part, she is able to take the human form for a short time. Arthur released the Will and claimed the Third Key when it was relinquished by Wednesday. Though he attempts to cure Wednesday of her afflictions using the Key and succeeded, but she had been poisoned by Nothing from within and could not be saved. Wednesday can be regarded as the most noble of the Trustees, having been the only one to willingly give dominion of the Border Sea to the Rightful Heir and free the Will as she had promised (albeit delayed). Appearance Drowned Wednesday was a tall, beautiful woman with brown hair, before her transformation. After her transformation she turned into a 126 mile long Leviathan (a behemoth, or namely, a white whale.) Category:Book Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Giant Monsters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Hungry Villains Category:Sea Monsters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Monsters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Size-Shifter Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Obsessed Category:Man-Eaters Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Horror Villains Category:Killjoy Category:The Keys to the Kingdom villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Titular Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Insecure Villains Category:Lycanthropes